Ghayle Grimm
|} Ghayle Grimm or simply Ayle(pronounced as Eyl) is the daughter of Giles Grimm. She is homeschooled since she is typically confused about her destiny but because of her mother's last wish ,before it dies, she wanted Ayle to go in Ever After High. Since she was a young kid, she started writing destinies and legacies. Character Personality Ayle is a bit mysterious and a shy. She acts a little weird. She is also anti-social and she might not have many friends because she don't easily trust everybody. She often times not letting go her opinions to everyone. Appearance She basically wears a red long sleeves and white over all skirt. She wears red wedges and her hairstyle is in crown braid. She also wears a stockings.She has an eyeglasses. Portrayers Ayle's portrayer would be Demi because Demi's "letting go" and simple personality suits Ayle.Besides, Ayle's Piano skills is just like Demi's.Ayle's singing voice also suits Demi's. Fairy tale – Brother Grimm and Nightingale Brother Grimm Ayle is destined to be the next Giles Grimm. She is a rebel because she want to make more exciting details on her legacy. Both uncle and dad agreed with Ayle's decision. Afterall, it is also her mother's wish, to follow her heart. Nightingale The Emperor of China learns that one of the most beautiful things in his empire is the song of the nightingale. When he orders the nightingale brought to him, a kitchen maid (the only one at court who knows of its whereabouts) leads the court to a nearby forest, where the nightingale agrees to appear at court, where it remains as the Emperor's favorite. When the Emperor is given a bejeweled mechanical bird he loses interest in the real nightingale, who returns to the forest. The mechanical bird eventually breaks down; and the Emperor is taken deathly ill a few years later. The real nightingale learns of the Emperor's condition and returns to the palace; whereupon Death is so moved by the nightingale's song that he allows the Emperor to live. Relationships Family Ayle's dad is Giles Grimm and her mom is the Nightingale.Her uncle is Milton Grimm. She is a rebel because she want to make more exciting details on her legacy.Her cousin, Marlo Grimm, is also her BFFA. Ayle's BFFA is Marlo Grimm. She finds hard to trust people except for her BFFA. Friends Ayle doesn't have many friends. Her BFFA is Marlo Grimm. But, although she is not that friendly, she is still hanging out at other fairytale students. Pet Ayle's pet is a red fox named Auburn. She met her in a forest located near her dorm room. Romance She doesn't want to exposed herself. But because of her being a beautiful young lady, other fairytale princes like impressing her. But still she doesn't give attention to it. Outfits Basic She basically wears a red long sleeves and white over all skirt. She wears red wedges and her hairstyle is in crown braid. She also wears a stockings.She has an eyeglasses. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest She wears a simple red loose shoulder sweater and pants. She also wears black highcut sneakers and her glasses. Thronecoming She wears red Princess-Belle-inspired gown and white gloves. Her hair it has red ribbons on both left and right but still it is styled wavy. She wears red heels. Trivia * Ghayle's name means intelligent. *This oc is inspired by the song You Belong With Me *She has 2 parent story. Quotes *I am Ghayle Grimm, and I pledge to be the next uhmmm..... Notes *Her mom's name is Nightille Gale. * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Nightingale